Kyohaku High
by In-The-End-Lilium
Summary: Naruto is a new student in kyohaku high.It is a very high class school.But this school is not the type to accept Naruto's secret./Sasuke is the forceful type. gets what he wants when he wants it.What is his new found attraction to the blonde? THIS IS YAOI
1. New Kid

_**I do not own any of the Naruto characters in this story.**_

_**This is yaoi, you have been warned. Don't like don't read rating will go up within chapters and the summary will change as well**_

"_**New Kid**_"

Being the new kid isn't always easy. I mean it's nothing like in the movies. Hey lets beat up the new kid. My first day in my other school everybody was fairly nice. Until the time I left. All the secrets came out. And it wasn't subtle. This school is different. A fresh start. People don't seem to be too friendly though.

I stepped one foot into my first class. All eyes on me. I hate that feeling where your stomach churns, and all the pressure of what you do next relies on your rep for the school. Is he cool is he a loser. Or is he just plain weird? I stand beside the teacher's desk with a smile on my face head held high. "Everybody this is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a new student." Some people just smile looking me up and down. The thought of what they are thinking sends chills up my spine. "Who needs someone to show him around the school." she continued. An eager pink haired girl raises her hand with a warming smile. "I will." She volunteered.

I smile at her. Happy to know that all the girls aren't chotchey in this school. "Thank you Sakura. Um Naruto you can sit over by Sasuke and Sakura, right in the middle there." She lifts her boney hand and extends her finger to point out a raven haired boy. He glances up at me with the most piercing eyes I have ever seen. It's almost like they see right through you. I shivered at the thought. Making my way to the desk. Taking my time. This guy creeps me out. I take my seat and breathe in slowly. He smirks. I keep my eyes forward paying attention to the teacher.

The pink haired girl leans over to talk to me " I'm Sakura" she reaches out her hand and snatches mine. "Naruto" I reply, putting on a smile. The bell rang as we got up. "Ill get us out of the next class so I can show you around the school? Kay?" she questioned. I nodded and followed her to the next class." Do you have all of your books? And your schedule?" "No, I don't even have a locker." I replied. "Oh okay we will go and get all of your stuff when we walk around Kay?" 'Wow this chick talks a lot. And has a lot of questions. Stupid ones at that. Seeming how she knew the answer.' I thought to myself... and at that I was on the ground.

Everything going black for a moment as I seen the raven haired boy reach out for me. "Sorry." his eyebrows furrowed. I grabbed his hand and he yanked me up landing in his arms. Breathing in as the warmth curled around me. I pushed away, He helped me pick up my books and handed them to me. "Thank you." I smiled. "No problem." Was all he said as he walked away. I turned back to see Sakura's face, She looked angry. "You okay?" I questioned. "Yeah i'm fine.. Lets get to class and then we will go and get your stuff." She walked through the class door with me, asking the teacher if we could go and get everything. He excused us from class and we walked out. Turning the corner.

The halls are really creepy in this school when there is no one in them. Sakura grabbed my shirt and slammed me against the locker. "Listen punk you stay away from Sasuke. You hear me . I already have enough competition as is. And I don't need the new pretty boy on his back as well!" she growled. A vein was basically popping out of her neck. Shit this chick is macho "You have mistaken me, Sakura I am not gay. Okay so I will have no intention of taking Sasuke away from you. Don't worry." I reassured her. The anger had left her face leaving a smile. That odd smile. I think she might be psycho. I laughed at the thought. I really don't want this girl walking me around in the hallway. She seems a bit bipolar. 'He-he I'm Sakura. Grr stay away from Sasuke" I tried to hide my laugh seeming how she glared the last time.

We walked into the office. Heinous colors on the wall. Purple and orange. Don't mix. The tacky designs on the wall in blue sure don't help either. In that moment I get a waft of cheap air freshener almost making me puke. Grabbing my books and running out. Sakura giving me a weird look and snatching the sheet from my hand. "You have all your core classes with the main class and the complimentary classes are with others." She said stupidly. I mean it's not like I never been to school before I no the main things. Next she's going to tell me that I have to put things in my locker. Brilliant.

"Ooh you have drama with me and Sasuke." She smiled. "So are you and Sasuke good friends?" "Mmm not really." She pouted. "Oh you and I have art together, too bad that's when Sasuke is in home economics." She wined. "Stalker." I muttered. " So what exactly are we doing in drama." " Well were choosing roles for the play." She replied. I took a deep breath getting annoyed by her stupid ness. " Meaning what play are we doing?" "Oh- uh its cliché Romeo and Juliet. But with a twist. The teacher hasn't told us about it yet. And drama is next so who knows we might find out."

What is the twist? Romiet and Julio? Ha-ha-ha I think not find out in the next chapter!

Review please ^.^


	2. Romeo and Romeo?

"Were going to put a twist in this play." I sighed. "Can we just get to the point?" the teacher smiled. "The twist is that there will be no Juliet." Everybody laughed. "Well that's a great story. A skitzo boy who has a huge ego and loves himself. Brilliant, well thought of." I sputtered. She rolled her eyes back at me. "No Naruto, thank you for having the first thought though, you will be Romeo." I froze glaring in her direction. Making the coldest face I could make. She looked away from me I followed her gaze to see Sasuke in the doorway." Well well good timing Sasuke, you will be Romeo as well." Everybody had questioned looks on their faces. "Well what I mean is that this will be a Yaoi! This school needs to be more….educated. I mean what school doesn't have a health class! So were going to introduce the beautiful are of Yaoi to the whole school." She said with a bright sparkle in her eyes.

It finally clicked in. Romeo and Romeo. Boy on boy. Sasuke and me? What is she thinking? Creepy teacher! "I object. If I have the right to." A dark husky voice said. "What do you mean Sasuke! You have to. You're the only good looking guy in this class and well Naruto has already got all the other qualities for this play." She blurted out. I was astonished at what she said. I could feel the blood rush to my face as everybody turned their heads in question to what the teacher meant. "I-I think she means my stunning looks." I urged, throwing a glare in her way. Her eyes widened as it just hit her what she has just indicated. "E-e-exactly what I meant." She stuttered. Even though she said it so 'convincingly' everybody didn't seem to buy it. Especially Sakura.

A smile spread across Sasuke's face. "Ill do it sensei.-"he peered over to me. "It should be a great experience. Shouldn't it Naruto." I might have thought wrong but it sounded like his voice had a hint of seduction in it. Probably wishful thinking. "Do we have a choice sis- *clears throat* sensei?" a was shot my way by Sakura. That's the last person that I want to get ticked off. She might go ape shit on me! The teacher looked in Sakura's direction and glared at her and turned back at me with a smile. "You're going to do it Naruto. Or I will give you an 'f'" I tried to hide the smile that was urging to come. Thinking about the kissing scene. "Well with that. Then I can't refuse, can I." I got up and walked over to Sasuke. "Hello i'm Romeo and I will be kissing you in this play."

Sasuke's face went completely red. Like crimson red. No doubt in my mind that he liked that idea. "Ohhh! Ohhh! Ca I please help make the play! Ill write it. With lots of kisses." I girl bellowed from the back of the class. The teacher laughed and winked at the perverted girl with a nod. "Go easy on it please. You might make them uncomfortable." She added with a hint of sarcasm. The girl jumped up. "Okay who wants to help me?" Sakura raised her boney hand. The girls face dropped the smile. "Can I have anybody who is not obsessed with Sasuke, so they wont ruin the play?" a eager girl jumped up and screamed lets make this the sexy- best play of the year." She coughed at her mistake in the sentence. The teacher finally let go of Sasuke and me I took the chance to slide out the door.

I slammed against the locker the brisk feeling against my body sent chills. But id rather that then still be hot and bothered my the thought of me and Sasuke kissing. And with those girls in charge it might go even farther. I don't think the principal will like this play too much. He's trying to raise a Mormon school and this will backfire on him completely. I wonder what sensei is telling him to make him let this play go on.

I was cut off my thoughts as a hand slammed down on the locker right beside my face. "Okay Blondie don't get too exited by the fact that a fag like you is going to get close with me. One thing about this play. If you fall in love with me ill kill you." The dark voice commanded. I nodded with my eyes closed. "Wow you and Sakura would be a great couple." I opened my eyes to see a dejected face. An expression saying 'you're dead'. He took a deep breath and his hands clenched into fists. "Why is that?" His teeth were clenched. He was clearly angry at the remark I made. "Well you are both bipolar! First your all nice to me and now your threatening me, trust me I highly doubt that I will ever fall for a douche like you." I said with a straight smile on my face. Pissing him off. He was literally fuming. And all I was thinking was. 'How could I fall for him?

Hehe hope you liked it. Review please. Keeps me motivated.


	3. Newfound Toy

"Mom i'm home." I spoke while my heavy bag dropped to the floor. A deep sigh escaped my mouth as I plunged into the couch. Thinking of everything that happened. 'Yes I like Sasuke. I think he is a major babe. He is a tad weird though. With the whole 'oh i'm going to be nice to you. Then now i'm going to be all sexy and act like I want you. Oh and now i'm going to threaten you.' I grunted, completely annoyed by this man. Tomorrow I will pay no attention to him.

(The next day)

I walked in the class to see the two eager girls with the perverted teacher. I shuddered at thoughts that rushed through my mind. The things that they were planning. I slouched into a chair and sighed, trying to listen to what they were saying.

"Oh and then he should…to him… and …. Moans….and." my eyes widened. I was just about to get up but was stopped by a certain pink haired girl.

"Naruto!" she screeched. "We have to talk."

I winced at her winy voice. Usually those words meant hell. But coming out of her mouth. They were somehow 100 times worse. Just the though of her talking. I snickered at my thought which caused her to glare.

"Listen Blondie. I don't like the setup of this play."

"Yeah of course you don't." I spoke my mind

She just continued and discarded my words. "You and Sasuke are not meant to be. I mean your both guys and that's disgusting. Not to mention that Sasuke is mine okay? So I want you to go in and say that you don't want to do this."

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. "Sakura. This teacher is set on this play weather you like it or not okay? And I highly doubt that I can change her mind."

Sakura groaned and turned away walking towards the teacher. I laughed at the face the teacher made before Sakura got to her. Like brother and like sister. We both hate the pink haired annoyance. Yes the teacher is my sister. She knows i'm gay. She clearly knows I like Sasuke. And that's why she set this up.

"Miss….. What's your name?"

"Oh my name. Just call me Mrs. U." She said while waving her hand.

"Okay Mrs. U, I think that you should make this a pert comedy. Where every time they try to kiss they smack their heads or something." Sakura said happily.

The teacher was about to say something but before she could the perverted girls decided to speak up. "Yeah that would be really funny."

My sister smacked her forehead and walked away. Apparently Sakura is in the play writing group. "She's going to fuck this up." I mumbled shaking my head. I walked out of the classroom making my way to the washrooms.

I walked in to see two people hanging out beside the sinks. 'Yes it is so cool to hang out in a bathroom. 'I thought to myself. I walked passed them with my head lowered watching my feet. I could hear faint mumbles coming from them but didn't care. I made my way to the mirror fixing my hair with the water from the sink and my hands. Running my hand through my hair.

I felt someone's presence behind me and I stopped playing with my hair. I completely froze when the person grabbed my arm and slammed me against the counter. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there one hand rubbing my bruised back and the other above my head.

"Well, well, isn't it the little fag." The man said. I looked up to see grey hair sleeked back into a ponytail and thin round glasses covering his eyes. I shot him a glare but it swept away when I felt his leg slide in-between my legs. I tried pushing him away but failed. He had grabbed my free hand and placed it with the other above my head.

"w-what do you want." I stuttered.

"Just to have a little fun." The other boy said. He walked over to me and smiled a sly creepy smile. He had emerald eyes and sleek straight black hair. His eyes like a snakes.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Not knowing what they meant by 'fun' but I didn't want to stick around to find out. I started to struggle which got me nowhere. I think it made the person smile even more.

"Awe come on. Are you not gay? We just want a little fun." He said in a soft yet seductive voice. His leg was slowly moving up and down my thigh causing me to pant a bit. I couldn't get away as hard as I tried to struggle or lift my legs I couldn't. I felt the black haired mans hand reaching up my shirt. I was pulled away from the wall only to be pushed back against the black haired man. His snake like tongue licking my neck while his hand worked its way up my shirt.

I panted harder and closed my eyes. If I screamed nobody would hear me. These walls are practically soundproof. It was all over. I felt the boy with the glasses grind his hips against mine. I gasped from the friction. My face flushed with blood as I bit my lip stopping myself from letting out an unwanted noise.

The boy behind me reached around and slid his cold hand down my pants and began to rub. I whimpered and bit my lip harder. Making the pain overcome the pleasure. I couldn't hold myself up anymore my knees were weak. The boy in front of me practically held me up with his hips. When he grinded I moaned really loud. The friction causing the others hand to rub harder. Tears started to well up in my eyes I blinked once and they slid down my cheeks.

"That's it. Moan for me." He said. Out of breath as well as the other. He grinded his hips faster making me moan louder and shiver. My eyes shot open when I heard the creak of the bathroom door open. The other two heard nothing. They were too in the heat of the moment. Grinding up against me and rubbing my now hard member.

"h-he-help." I managed to spit the word out. I was relieved to see Sasuke turn the corner with a shocked expression.

I tried to speak again but the man behind me moved his hand more in my boxers causing me to scream something I never imagined id scream.

"s-sa-Sasuke!" I screamed. I felt myself coming close to my climax but the men stopped and looked up. The grey haired man turned around

A smile spread across Sasuke's face. Which made me fear for my life. He wasn't here to help me.

"Kabuto. Orochimaru. What are you doing to the poor little boy." He chuckled. As he proceeded towards me.

"Ju-st a li-ttle tea-sing." Kabuto spoke between breaths. I knew he wasn't turned on. But he was panting? Why?

"Sas-uke h-help me." I pleaded.

"Now. Tell me Naruto… why would I help you. He walked up and raised his hand to my cheek and wiped a tear away. He leaned towards my neck. "Why don't I just join?" He said in a sexual voice.

* * *

This wasn't my original plan for this story. But I just kept writing and this is how it turned out. Ha-ha hope you liked it. Review please. Thank you for reading oh and PLEASE DO MY POLL. IT HAS TO DO WITH THIS STORY BEING CHANGED. FROM THE "I" OR "ME" TO NARUTO. EXAMPLE. "Naruto moaned as..." or as naruto saying _-"i moaned as..." ...please do it.. im really confused on what to do. please please please. lolol


End file.
